This Is The Life You Better Hold On Tight
by gilmore-mariano4815
Summary: My first Hannah Montana fanfiction. This is my take on the whole story from when Miley first arrived in LA. Then it continues on until who knows when. Enjoy I hope you love it. Just R and R Please.
1. Chapter 1

R and R Please I'm new to this sort oft thing and I want people to like my stories cause I just do. Hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana I just write fan fictions for it

Chapter 1

The story opens with Hannah Montana singing her new hit song the Best of Both Worlds in a recording studio. She is just finishing the song while her dad, Robbie Ray watches her.

Robbie Ray sighs.

Agent: That's some girl you've got there.

Robbie: Yeah I know.

Agent: So when are you going to tell her?

Robbie: Soon.

Agent: Do you think she'll be mad?

Robbie: Yes.

Agent: Are you sure this is what she wants.

Robbie: The day she picked up a microphone she told me she wanted to be a pop star and travel. This is her chance to live her dream she's been dreaming about and I want to give it to her.

Hannah: Daddy are we almost done?

Robbie: Yes just one more song to record and your done.

Hannah: Okay then, can I go over to Christy's house after this is over? I want to show her my new pair of shoes. Their Converse you know and you know how I have to show her everything. After all we are inseparable and we talk about everything and anything.

Hannah starts to sing Who Said into the microphone.

Robbie: This is defiantly not going to be easy.

The two finish their work in the studio and go out to a parked car with a blank license plate. The two slide into the car and take off their disguises. Jackson is the driver of this car.

Jackson: Hey can you two at least wait for me too tint the windows.

Miley: Come on Jackson this is Tennessee we don't have to worry about mobs and our indenties. Its not like we are in California or something.

Robbie: Nope we will never have to worry about Tennessee. Never ever worry.

Jackson: Whatever lets go home.

Miley: No, Dad said we could stop by Christy's house to show her my shoes.

She throws her feet up into the air.

Miley: Right Daddy.

Robbie: Right.

Jackson: Fine.

The Stewarts drive to Christy's and Miley spends two hours at her house. Robbie and Jackson fell asleep the first half hour so they failed to notice her disappearance. They woke up to find Miley knocking at the car window. Jackson unlocked the door of the car and Miley stepped in.

Miley: Oh my gosh we had so much fun. I showed her my shoes and then we modeled in the shoes. Then we dissed Taylor and Lindsey about what they did with their dogs. Then Christy tried to convince me that ketchup could be a moisturizer. I told her like that's not even possible so she blew of the idea. Then when I thought about finally deciding to tell her my secret I decided not too.

Jackson: You have been Hannah Montana for two years and you haven't even told your best friend?

Miley: Well you see its just that,… Umm.. It's just that well….

Robbie: Its okay sweetie you don't need to tell her if you don't want to.

Jackson: I say you should.

Robbie kicked the back of Jackson's seat.

Jackson: Owwww

Robbie gave him an angry look and he started the engine for the ride home. When they reached their house Miley ran inside to her bedroom and jumped on her bed. She was exhausted but she needed to write so she got out her song book. She wrote all of her good song ideas in this book and she cherished it deeply. She sat on her bed and wrote in it until her dad walked in and sat on the edge of her bed.

Robbie: So how is the writing going?

Miley: Its going great I mean the song I am writing about Christy is going to be a hit.

Robbie: Your writing a song about Christy?

Miley: Well and Tennessee of course.

Robbie saw this as the right moment to intervene and tell her the news.

Robbie: Miley I need to tell you something.

Miley: What?

Robbie: Well okay I have been talking to your agent about you going on world tour.

Miley: Oh what did he say am I going to be able to do it? What did he say am I going to be on tour what did he say?

Robbie: He said………yes.

Miley: He, he, he said yes?

Robbie: Yes.

Miley: YES!

She screamed for about a minute because she was in pure happiness and excitement. Nothing could go wrong because she was going to be a superstar. She was going to be Hannah Montana on world tour. She was going to be known in Tokyo for peat's sake.

Robbie: Miley settle down because there's something else your going to need to know.

Miley: What's that?

Robbie: We need to move to California in order for this to work.

Miley: We need to what!


	2. Chapter 2

R and R Please I'm new to this sort oft thing and I want people to like my stories cause I just do. Hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana I just write fan fictions for it.

Chapter Two

Jackson is finishing loading up the baggage into the U-Haul truck.

Jackson: That's the last of it.

Miley is standing next too her friend and her dad.

Christy: So why exactly do you need to move again.

Miley: My dad has to move for his job. I have explained this quite a few times.

She looks up at her dad and then he looked down at her they gave one another a slight smile. She and her dad had worked it out. She decided that this is what she wanted to do for her career; She needed to do this and make this work. This is what she wanted. As for Jackson he didn't care. Plus California was the perfect place to meet tons of hot beach girls. Well at least he thought of it in that way.

Christy: What's Jake going to say?

Miley: I already broke up with him.

Christy: You did?

Miley: Yeah

Christy: When?

Miley: About a week ago he didn't seem to mind. He's going out with Taylor now anyways.

Christy: Really? That's completely freaky I mean Jake has been our friend since we were kids. He told you that he had always liked you so you two got together. Leaving me all by my lonesome self.

Miley: Oh come on it wasn't anything like that.

Christy: I know I was just kidding you. Anyways I still can't believe he's going out with Taylor. That's like against everything we have ever stood for.

Miley: Yeah Oh well life goes on.

Christy: You do know that I'm going to miss you right?

Miley: Of course I know.

The two pulled one another into a great big bear hug.

Christy: You do know that I will write, call, email, telegram, smoke signal, carrier pigeon you like everyday right.

Miley: I know. I will do the same.

The two pulled one another into a bigger bear hug. Miley let go and walked to the car where the rest of her family was. She opened the door and got in to the car. As the car pulled away she rolled down her window and waved to her friend one last time. When Christy was out of sight she rolled her window back up and slumped into her seat.

Robbie: Everything is going to be all right hunny.

Miley: I know I had that same feeling.

Jackson: So was I.

The Stewart family drove all the way to California. They took pit stops like five times in every state and even went to a few sights here and there. When they made it too their new house they were exhausted but that didn't stop them. Miley was the first one out of the car and the first to see the huge house.

Miley: I don't think we're in Tennessee anymore.

Jackson: You can say that again.

Miley: I don't think we're i…

She was cut off by Robbie's hand over her mouth.

Robbie: Lets get too the fun part.

Jackson: What would that be?

Robbie: Unpacking!

Robbie took out a big box from the back of the U-Haul truck and threw it at Jackson. He wobbled trying to withstand hold of the box but ended up toppling over in stead.

Jackson: Owwww

Miley and her dad laughed at this and continued moving everything into the house. When they were done unpacking the small U-Haul truck they realized that they had a huge house and very little things. They would have to go out and pick up more things, which they would do but not now. That would come in good time. The house had a lot of furnishings in it such as kitchen appliances, laundry appliances, beds, couches, cabinets, a TV, and even a few other things here and there. Miley was up stairs in her new bedroom which was very spacious. It had very little in it though all it had was her bed and a nightstand. She sat on her bed and just looked around until her dad walked in.

Robbie: So what do you think?

Miley: It's really big.

Robbie: All good will come in time.

Miley: I sure hope so.

She said fumbling with her songbook. Robbie Ray saw the sadness in his daughter.

Robbie: Hey at least you will get to meet a whole bunch of new friends tomorrow at school.

Miley: You really think I will make friends at Seaview on my first day.

Robbie: Of course you will you're the friendliest person I know. So of course you'll meet some friends I mean it's a big school.

Miley: I guess your right, tomorrow will be good.

Robbie: Tomorrow will be great.

Robbie left the room and Miley fell asleep. The next morning she woke up very nervous. She got ready for school and ate breakfast. Her dad drove her because it was her first day of school. She sat in the car when they reached the school.

Robbie: What did I tell you before?

Miley: Everything is going to be all right.

Robbie: And?

Miley: That I am a friendly person and that anyone would have to be completely crazy not to like me.

Robbie: That's my girl.

Miley: Thanks dad.

Robbie: Your welcome and you'll do great.

Miley stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk she turned back towards her dad but he shooed her away. She walked through the doors of the school and into the halls. She made it to her first period class just in time. The teacher introduced her and told her to sit next too Amber and Ashley. The two immediately started asking her questions. By the end of the class they had accepted her into their group and asked her too sit with them at lunch. Miley thought her dad was right she had made friends. Then came third period, which was a Study Hall, and a free period. She was walking in the library when she heard a noise coming from around the corner. She saw a boy about her age. He had long brunette hair and a funny attitude. Three huge boys that obliviously looked very angry were cornering him.

Bully: So Oken how do you fell about this?

The large bully took a piece of gum out of its wrapper and put it a few centimeters a way from his mouth.

Oliver: No please No anything but that.

Bully: To late.

The bully took the piece of gum and placed it in his mouth and started to chew it extremely loud. The boy cowered to the floor.

Oliver: Ahhh! Please stop the horror the unwanted madness make it stop.

The bully's continued to laugh and taunt Oliver. Miley decided to intervene. She walked over too the boys and tapped the one on the shoulder.

Miley: Excuse me.

Bully: Ohh hello pretty looking may I help you.

Miley: Yes you can help me.

Bully: How so?

Miley: Well you can start by leaving this boy alone.

Bully: And why should I do that?

Miley: Look boy you better listen to me or your going to find yourself in world of trouble.

Bully: And how do you expect to do that?

Miley took a deep breath. The bullies looked at each other in wonder. They had no clue what she was going to do. She looked at Oliver. She whispered down to him.

Miley: You might want to plug your ears.

Oliver: Why?

Miley: Cause I told you too.

Oliver: Okay whatever you say.

Miley took a deep breath in. Then she let the biggest high note out possible (**AN: OK you may think this is crazy but guess what I think so too I couldn't figure out how I was going to get Miley to save Oliver so I just made up something really stupid. I will try to stay away from such stupidity in the future). **The bullies ran away and fear from her. A librarian walked by the two.

Librarian: SHHH can't you see this is a library.

She walked away from the two.

Miley: Ohh and she couldn't be here when you were being bullied. This shows exactly how our world is these day's.

Oliver looked up at Miley with a shocked expression on his face. Miley looked at him with an equal strange expression.

Miley: What?

Oliver: Are you a superhero?

Miley: Ahh No.

Oliver: No one's ever done something like that for me before.

Miley: Ahh your welcome.

Oliver: My names Oliver. Oliver Oken.

Miley: My names Mile….

Miley was cut off by a girl running up to her with a fire extinguisher. She stopped right in front of Miley.

Oliver: Lilly your back.

Lilly: Of course I'm back. I'm back to help you and save you from the bullies. Look I brought a fire extinguisher.

Oliver: That's okay Lilly I don't need your help. Miles saved me.

Lilly: miles what kind of name is Miles.

Miley: Actually my name is Miley. Miley Stewart I just moved here from Tennessee.

Lilly: Tennessee!

Oliver: Did you just say Tennessee!

Miley: Uhh Yeah.

Lilly and Oliver: Hannah Montana is from Tennessee.

Miley: Ohh Hannah Montana. You guys are fans of Hannah Montana?

Oliver: Who isn't a fan of Hannah Montana?

Lilly: Yeah, we are Hannah's biggest fans. Did you here she is going to start her world tour in L.A.?

Oliver: Yeah and were going to it in a few weeks.

Lilly: Actually it's approximately 16 days, 9 hours, and 34 minutes.

Miley: How exactly did you know that?

Lilly: Ohh it's programmed into my watch.

Oliver: Do you want to come with us? We have…

Lilly quickly covers his mouth.

Lilly: What did I tell you about that?

Miley: What? What's wrong?

Oliver: Nothing. Nothing is wrong I mean there's nothing wrong with us absolutely nothing wrong. What gave you the idea that something was wrong?

Lilly: Oliver keep you mouth shut she may be friends with them.

Miley: Who's them?

Oliver: Amber and Ashley. They so want me.

Lilly: Oliver what did I tell you about keeping your mouth shut.

Oliver: Sorry.

Miley: I met two girl's in first period named Amber and Ashley they wanted me to sit with them at lunch.

Lilly and Oliver: NO!

Miley: What why not?

Lilly: That's code for.

Oliver: We want you to become one of our zombie slaves who dress like us, talks like us, and act like us.

Lilly: All of which don't mix with the type of person you are.

Miley: And exactly what kind of person am I?

Oliver: A nice one who is willing to help someone when they are in trouble.

Lilly: You also have a nice taste in shoes.

Miley: Thanks I bought them back in Tennessee for a really cheap price.

Lilly: Can't find shoes like those for a cheap price here.

Miley: So back to the Amber and Ashley thing what do you think I should do about it.

Suddenly the bell for third period rang and it was time to go to class. The three went on with class until it was lunchtime. They gathered outside the lunchroom doors before going.

Lilly: I know what you should do.

Miley: What?

Lilly: Sit with Oliver and I instead. That way we can get better acquainted with one another.

Miley: It took you that long to figure that plan out.

Lilly: No, the original plan I had was a lot more confusing so I decided to shorten it down.

Oliver: That makes sense.

Miley: Okay I'm going with you guys on this one.

Lilly: Great, lets get a move on people.

Amber and Ashley became really angry when Miley didn't sit with them. So they decided to forget about her. Oliver, Lilly, and Miley talked the whole lunch period. They learned about one another. Oliver learned that Miley's mom died and that they had been as close as a mother and daughter could ever possibly be. He also learned that Lilly has been getting board from just hanging out with him for so many years. Lilly learned that Miley had a best friend similar to her in Tennessee and that Oliver wished Hannah Montana and he would grow up together, get married, and have three kids named Shaniqua, Shannana, and DaWayne. This really scared Miley then again it would freak anybody else out too. Miley learned that Oliver had an extreme fear of gum chewing and would try anything to get a date. She learned that Lilly could be very hyper and crazy. She also learned that Lilly was skateboard crazy and she claimed to be Hannah Montana's number one fan. By the end of lunch things had changed. Not only was the lunch period a learning experience but it was also the start of one crazy circle of friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

R and R Please I'm new to this sort oft thing and I want people to like my stories cause I just do. Hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana I just write fan fictions for it.

Chapter 3

Miley woke up to find a whole bunch of men in her room. Well they were men but they were the people building her closet.

Miley: DAD!

Robbie: Yes?

Robbie was the man leading the construction of her big closet with the rotating shelves and carssel.

Miley: I thought these guys weren't coming till twelve.

Robbie: Well they came early so I decided just to let them in now. If I let them stay outside they would charge extra.

She noticed he was wearing his fake mustache then she looked at her hair and saw she had her wig on. She was glad her dad had thought ahead and put on the wig so the construction workers wouldn't get suspicious to why they were building such a big closet for a teenage girl. Miley leaped out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Jackson was making eggs and sausage. He had a black wig on.

Miley: So who are you supposed to be.

Jackson: Why Hannah I'm your personal assistant Jason don't you remember.

He said this in a somewhat cocky voice but then he gave her a wink.

Jackson: I made your favorite Hannah. Hope you enjoy.

Miley and Jackson started eating their lunch. They heard shouts from upstairs in her bedroom. The construction workers had finished her bedroom and they were pleased. Now the problem was getting them out of the house in five minutes because they were going to receive a Lilly landing in six minutes. They had timed this out perfectly over the past few days. Except they didn't know that today she would be early. The phone rang and Jackson picked it up.

Jackson: Lilly landing in 1 minute.

Miley: What no she's early!

Oh well we have got to move now. Jackson quickly ran upstairs to tell his dad. Robbie quickly told all of the construction workers to hide in the closet. They did so and a bought ten seconds later Lilly burst threw the door on her skateboard. Oliver walked slowly behind her and sat on the couch. She quickly pulled off her wig and threw it under the couch opposite of Oliver.

Lilly: You ready to go.

Miley: Yeah pretty soon but first I have to go take care of something.

Lilly: Okay, but hurry because today is the big day and we have to practice being fast.

Miley: Big day? What big day?

Oliver: Duh today is the day of the big Hannah Montana concert.

Lilly: Actually it's more like the tremendous, spectacular, stupendous Hannah Montana concert.

Miley: I never knew how many adjectives there were to explain a Hannah Montana concert.

Lilly: Trust me there's a whole lot more where that came from.

Miley: Okay whatever just let me finish getting ready.

Miley finished getting ready for school and then the threesome left for school. They went through the day until third period. Miley went to the library again and started searching through the books. She turned the corner and sitting at a small table was a tall boy with bushy hair. Miley walked up behind him and he quickly turned around because he had heard her behind him.

Johnny: Hi my names Johnny.

Miley: Hi my names umm. It's umm.

Johnny: Wait I know you.

Miley: You do?

Johnny: Yeah you're in my Algebra 1 class. Miley right?

Miley: Yeah that's me.

Johnny: Hi my names Johnny. Johnny Collins. Hey your pretty smart right.

Miley: Yeah I guess. I mean I'm getting an A in the class.

Johnny: Perfect!

Miley: Excuse me?

Johnny: You can help me with my homework. Then I would be able to stay on the basketball team. This is perfect you can save me.

Miley: Wait your asking me to help you?

Johnny: Yeah what did you think I was asking you? I need your help Miley.

Miley: Okay if it's that important to you.

Johnny: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

Johnny pulled Miley into a hug and continued the thanking. At that moment Oliver who was looking for Miley turned the corner and saw Johnny hugging Miley. He sheepishly approached them.

Oliver: Uhh Miles?

Miley: Ohh Hi Oliver.

Johnny: Oken?

Miley: You two know each other?

Johnny: Yeah I've known Oken her since Kindergarten. Right.

Oliver: Yeah.

Johnny: Thanks so much Miley you're a great help.

The third period bell rang and they had to hurry to class.

Miley: Well I'll see you two later.

Miley walked off towards her next class leaving the two boys behind.

Johnny: Yeah see you later Oken.

Johnny pushed Oliver's hat down so it covered his eyes and shoved him up against a bookshelf.

Johnny: Much later.

Johnny also walked away to his next class and Oliver pulled his hat out of his eyes. He gave a deep sigh and then hurried off to class. At lunch the usual three sat together but Oliver was rather silent.

Lilly: So Miley are you excited about the concert tonight?

Miley: Ohh I'm not sure I can go.

Lilly: Why what do you have going on?

Miley: Uhh just something.

Oliver: Something with Johnny?

Miley: Huh?

Oliver: I'm leaving.

Oliver got up and left the table. Miley and Lilly sat at the table very confused.

Lilly: What was that all about?

Miley: I'm not really sure.

Lilly: I'll talk to him.

Miley: Yeah me too.

The day went on until after school when Jackson came home. At home he saw a women in the middle of his living room.

Jackson: Excuse me may I help you.

Jenny: Hi is this where Hannah Montana lives?

Jackson: What?

Jenny: Is this where she lives. I asked around and people told me that this is where she lived.

Jackson: Uhhh No. Of course not who told you that?

Jenny: Well my daddy is a construction worker and he told me that he was working on a project for Hannah Montana.

Jackson: What get out now before I call the cops.

Jenny: Whatever.

Jenny walked out of the Stewart house leaving Jackson. Miley came downstairs wearing the Hannah wig. Jenny opened the door to the house again.

Jenny: Wait I forgot my purse.

Miley: Hey does my hair look good.

Jenny was looking the opposite way. Jackson quickly rushed over and put his sister into a headlock. Jenny turned around to see the two siblings.

Jenny: Umm what are you two doing?

Jackson: Hey what did I tell you? Get out or I'll call the cops.

Jenny: Fine. Some people are just crazy.

This time she did leave and did not come back.

Jackson: That was close.

Miley: What was that all about.

Jackson: We are defiantly going to need to get a security system.

Miley: Okay?

Jackson: I'll tell you later but right now we need to finish getting you ready.

Miley: You seem nice. Too nice. What do you want Jackson?

Jackson: Nothing now come on lets move it.

Miley: Whatever.

They finished getting ready for the concert and then headed off for the concert hall. Hannah was giving the concert and the concert was going excellent. That was until a girl who resembled Lilly jumped up onto stage. Then a boy very much resembling Oliver jumped up on stage. They ran around in circles and started shouting. Security guards soon carried them off. Miley quickly finished up the concert after realizing that was Lilly and Oliver. When the concert was over she quickly rushed back stage. She found Lilly and Oliver sitting on a bench surrounded by guards. A guard approached Miley.

Guard: Mrs. Montana we have caught the fugitives.

Miley: Let me take care of this ok Albert.

Albert: Yes, Ms. Montana

She walked into the middle of the circle the guards surrounded. She shooed the guards away. Then looked at the two completely shocked teens looking at their idol.

Lilly: I told you jumping on stage would work.

Oliver: Can I wash your beautiful blonde hair Hannah?

Miley: We need to talk.

She grabbed her best friends hands and guided them to her dressing room. She shut the door and locked it. Then she turned to Oliver and Lilly. The two had their mouths wide open and they were stunned. They did not know what would happen next.

And neither will you. Look out for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

R and R Please I'm new to this sort oft thing and I want people to like my stories cause I just do. Hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana I just write fan fictions for it.

Chapter 4

The two completely obsessed fans sat there in amazement. Their idol Hannah Montana wanted to talk to them. They must have been dreaming. This couldn't possibly be real. They were all interrupted though by a security guard bursting through the door. This was actually Robbie.

Robbie: Darling, we have crazy autograph fans becoming in two minutes.

Miley: But.

Robbie: No buts.

Robbie turns to Oliver and Lilly.

Robbie: While I'll be darn. You told them wow. You didn't even tell Christy.

Miley: Security guard what are you talking about.

After Miley said that and gave him a wink. Robbie learned that his daughter still had not overcome her trust issues.

Robbie: Well we better get these two in to disguises or else people are going to wonder who Hannah Montana's new posse is.

He quickly threw two wigs a Lilly and Oliver. They were purple and blonde colored.

Oliver: I've always wanted to be a blonde.

Lilly: Can you believe it we are actually hanging out with Hannah Montana.

Oliver: Yeah but this is just the first step. In a few years I'll invite you too our wedding. Right Hannah.

Miley ignored this and opened the door to her room. Her dad blocked the doorway from the crazy fans that were coming their way. There must have been hundreds of fans.

Robbie: Lets leave autographs to around twenty-five people.

Miley: Why not give everyone one.

Robbie: Cause darling they don't stop coming.

Miley: Okay. That makes sense.

Oliver and Lilly watched in amazement at all of the fans. Miley signed one autograph after another. The last autograph she signed was to none other then Johnny Collins.

Johnny: Hi my names Johnny and I'm a huge fan. Your music is so wonderful and so is your hair.

Miley: Thanks.

Johnny: Hey what do you say about meeting up sometime.

Robbie: I don't think so bud.

Robbie pushes Johnny and the rest of the fans out. Little did he know Johnny had slid the note into Miley 's hands when her dad was not watching. Miley whispered something into her dad's ear and he left. Leaving Miley once again alone with her two best friends.

Lilly: That was insanely awesome. I mean how do you do that. Wait I'm asking Hannah Montana she's super human.

Oliver: Yeah.

Lilly: Is something wrong?

Oliver: No. I wish Miley were here.

Lilly: Yeah so do. Hey I know maybe Hannah can give her a surviner or something. Would you Hannah?

Miley: You two get way ahead of yourselves don't you.

Lilly: Well yeah but our friend Miley always keeps us in check. She's the best right Oliver?

Oliver: Yeah.

Miley: What' s that supposed to mean?

Lilly: Yeah coming from you I would expect a much more cheery response. Something pulling you down I mean your standing in front of your idol.

Oliver: No nothing's wrong. Can we go now?

Lilly: Are you crazy we have to socialize with Hannah.

Oliver: Well I'm not feeling in the socializing mood.

Lilly: Fine you go I'll stay. Plus my mom drove.

Oliver: Fine I'll walk home.

Lilly: Fine.

Miley: Wait I need to talk to you guys first,

Lilly: Really!

Oliver: Why?

Miley: Well one at a time please. I have well something to tell you and it's important.

Oliver: Look I really have to go. So if you don't mind Hannah I\m leaving.

Miley: Wait Oliver you can't go.

Lilly: Yeah Hannah's right. Wait how did you know his name? I don't remember neither Oliver nor me mentioning either of our names in front of you.

Miley: Ummm. Well you see.

Oliver: Yeah and your security guard sounded really familiar.

Lilly: And now that I see you up close you remind me of someone.

Oliver approaches Hannah and reaches up to her face. He removes the sunglasses she had been wearing. Then he sees her face and comes to realization.

Oliver: Why didn't you tell us?

Miley: I…

Lilly: Oliver what's wrong? Why didn't she tell us what?

Oliver: I'm leaving.

He started to walk towards the door.

Miley: No Oliver don' t go just let me explain.

Oliver stopped right in front of the door and turned around.

Oliver: What is there to explain you have kept enough secrets from Lilly and me. Why not keep one more?

Lilly: What exactly is going on?

Oliver: Nothing.

Miley: Lilly can you excuse Mr. Hannah Montana and me for a second.

Lilly: Why?

Miley: Your next but I think Oliver needs to hear it first.

Lilly: Hear what I'm still confused.

Miley: Just go please Lilly.

Lilly: Fine. I'll be outside when you need me,

Lilly walked outside of the dressing room.

Miley: Oliver?

Oliver: What?

Miley: Can you please explain to me what's wrong.

Oliver: Not to Hannah.

Miley slowly took off the Hannah the Hannah wig. Thus reveling herself as Miley Stewart.

Miley: That better?

Oliver: I think so.

Miley: Okay now explain.

Oliver: I think you have a whole lot more to explain then me.

Miley: Oliver.

Oliver: Fine.

Miley: Good.

Oliver: Okay remember how I came into the library this morning?

Miley: Yeah when I was with Johnny.

Oliver: That's the point I don't like Johnny.

Miley: Really why not he seemed okay with you in the library.

Oliver: Not exactly. You see I get picked on.

Miley: Why?

Oliver: Cause I hang out with girls.

Miley: Oh

Oliver: No No that's not a bad thing well at least not to me. Lilly and you are my friends. I mean I haven't known you that long but I still consider you my friend.

Miley: Thanks.

Oliver: Well I get picked on and Johnny is mostly the one who leads it and I don't like him that well. And you see when I saw you too in the library the other day I thought well you were going to be his friend now. And that you would be so busy being his friend that you would well forget about me and Lilly.

Miley: Your joking right?

Oliver: Umm no.

Miley: No Oliver you have everything wrong Johnny was just asking me to help him study. I would never leave you and Lilly because you two are my best friends.

Oliver: Really?

Miley: Yeah. I mean it too.

Oliver: Thanks Miley.

Miley: No thank you for clearing everything up.

The two gave one another a hug.

Oliver: You know this is a little weird?

Miley: Why is that?

Oliver: Cause I know longer have a crush on you.

Miley: What?

Oliver: I mean Hannah of course.

Miley: Oh I see.

Oliver: And it feels really odd hugging my best friend.

Miley: I was going to say the same thing.

The two released one another from the hug.

Oliver: I think we should let Lilly in.

Miley: Yeah that way I can tell both of you about the whole Hannah thing.

Oliver: That would be great.

Oliver opened the door and Lilly walked in. Lilly saw Miley wearing Hannah' s clothes and immediately came to the realization.

Lilly: So that's why you moved to California.

Miley: Yup.

Lilly: My best friend is Hannah Montana.

Miley: Pretty much.

Lilly: Wow. Let's get into the details shall we.

Miley: We defiantly shall.

The three friends sat on the floor while Miley told them about the whole Hannah secret. Revealing this secret could possibly bring them closer together or farther apart. She risked both feeling and knowing she made the right choice to tell Lilly and Oliver.


	5. Chapter 5

R and R Please I'm new to this sort oft thing and I want people to like my stories cause I just do. Hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana I just write fan fictions for it.

Chapter 5

It had been a week since she had told them. They were overwhelmed with excitement but they told her they would keep it in for the sake of keeping her identity a secret from the rest of the world. They had gone to school just like every morning then the big news came at lunch. Miley and Oliver were talking about q-tips when Lilly came rushing up.

Lilly: Guess what?

Oliver: What?

Lilly: I was talking to Miley.

Oliver: Oh sorry,

Lilly: It's okay Oliver you would have heard anyway.

Miley: Okay so what's the big news?

Lilly: I'm going to be in basketball!

Oliver: But you always join basketball.

Lilly: Yeah but I'm not talking about girl's basketball. I'm talking about boys.

Miley: But you're not a boy. You're a girl and girls play girls basketball.

Lilly: Not this girl. Girl's basketball is way too easy. I'm looking for a challenge.

Miley: Girls basketball is tough have you ever seen those girls play.

Lilly: But I feel to above it. I need a challenge I need girls basketball.

Oliver: You do realize this is crazy don't you?

Lilly: Of course I know its crazy. I love being crazy it's practically my middle name.

Oliver: I thought your middle name was Lauren.

Lilly: Oliver be a good boy and shut up.

Oliver: Okay.

Miley: It's okay Oliver. Look Lilly I still don't understand what the big deal is but I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason for why you're deciding to join.

Lilly: Thank you Miley.

Miley: And I'm sure Oliver will be happy to accompany you on your journey on joining the boy's team.

Oliver: What! You're joking!

Miley: Do I look like I'm joking?

Oliver: I don't know?

Miley kicked him from underneath the table.

Oliver: Owww!

Miley: Oliver is there something you would like to tell Lilly?

Oliver: Id love to try out for boy's basketball Lilly.

He of course said this through cringed teeth. He also gave Miley a glare that said why do you torcher me.

Lilly: Great. I'm so happy to have friends like you.

Miley: I know right Oliver?

Oliver: Right.

Lilly: Ok Oliver meet me at the sign up sheets in one hour. Got it.

Oliver: Yeah, Yeah I got it.

Lilly: Great see you two later.

Lilly walked away from Miley and Oliver. Oliver turned to Miley.

Oliver: Why do I let you put me through these things?

Miley: Cause I give you free admission into concerts.

Oliver: Oh Yeah now I remember.

Miley: And remember your doing this for Lilly.

Oliver: Yeah I know.

Miley: Great see you later.

Miley also left and later Oliver would leave but he had to finish his lunch because he had been to busy talking to his friends. He later met Lilly at the sign up sheets.

Lilly: Oliver what took you so long.

Oliver; You told me to meet you an hour after lunch and well it's an hour after lunch.

Lilly: No you're wrong….

She looked at her watch and she realized that Oliver had been right.

Lilly: Oh never mind your here great now lets get on with the sign ups.

Oliver: Whatever.

Lilly signed the sheet first and now it was Oliver's turn. That was until Coach Collins approached.

Coach: Oken what are you doing?

Oliver: Ummm.

Lilly: We're signing up for basketball Coach.

Coach: You.

He points at Oliver. He nods his head and then the coach starts laughing.

Coach: Your killing me Oken. You have to cut these pathetic jokes out. You're a funny guy but your not that funny.

Lilly: Coach don't give Oliver such a rough time. Ill be his back up in the games.

Coach: What did he sign up for girls ball?

Lilly: No, I signed up for boy's ball.

Coach: You what.

Lilly: I signed up for boy's basketball.

Coach: I have to go.

The coach walks away.

Lilly: That was weird.

Lilly turns to Oliver who is staring at the sheet he has a worried look on his face.

Lilly: Come on Oliver you'll do great no matter what the coach says.

Oliver: Are you kidding? You saw him he totally insulted me.

Lilly: Come on its not that bad. Now sign the sheet and get over it.

Oliver hesitated before signing and he started to back away. So Lilly gave him an extra push towards the sign up sheet. He gave in and signed it.

Lilly: Thank you Oliver you are like my best friend.

Oliver: Yeah that's going to last until you see Miley in about five minutes.

Lilly: Yeah but your still my buddy.

Oliver: Yeah.

Lilly walked away and Oliver slowly followed. Then he quickly turned around to the sign up sheet to erase his name. Suddenly Lilly turned around.

Lilly: Oken you better leave your name on that sheet or else I will beat you into a pulp.

He sighed and walked away. Lilly felt very proud of herself going out for the boy's basketball team. To bad everyone else wasn't proud. The Coach had a meeting with the principal.

Coach: I will not let her be on my team.

Principal: We've dealt these things before Joe.

Coach: Not when I've been coach.

Principal: Yes but you see you have nothing to worry about.

Coach: And why is that?

Principal: Girls who have tried out don't end up making it anyway. They either quit during conditioning or decide that it affects their mall schedule too much.

Coach: Ohh so she doesn't have to make the team?

Principal: Not if she makes it though you're conditioning. If she does then I suggest picking her up cause she could be useful. Our school needs a championship Joe.

Coach: Thanks but no thanks I've got to go.

Principal: Okay good luck with basketball.

Coach: Bye.

Miley got home and went straight to her bedroom to do her homework. After she had finished she got out her guitar and songbook. She had exactly two hours before she had to leave for her next concert. One hour later she got ready for the concert. This concert was going to be in San Antonio. She went downstairs to find something to eat only to find Lilly and Oliver sitting on the couch.

Lilly: You can't go to the mall dressed as Hannah.

Miley: Mall?

Lilly: Uh Yeah I told Oliver to tell you that we were going to the mall. Right Oliver?

Oliver: Uhhh.

Miley: No I don't think I got the memo.

Oliver: Sorry I had a lot of things on my mind.

Lilly: The only thing you had on your mind was Carmelita Spats.

Oliver: She so wants me.

Lilly: Uhh Yeah in your dreams.

Miley: Sorry to break the news guys but I have to leave in less than an hour.

Jackson: Yup and Cooper and I are going to score us some dates.

Miley: Where did you come from Jackson.

Jackson. I've been here the whole time. Haven't you noticed?

Oliver: But how could you have been here the whole time if you just walked in the door?

Jackson: Way to go and spoil the moment.

Miley: Jackson what are you doing here.

Jackson: Getting ready for my date with a model.

Lilly: You hooked up with a model?

Jackson: No but I'm going to and soon cause I can feel it.

Jackson opened up the fridge and started digging out things to eat.

Miley: I have to finish getting ready sorry you guys.

Oliver: Its okay we understand.

Lilly: No Oliver it's not okay. We can't always expect Miley to come through especially when she is Hannah Montana. I mean worth all the events and parties she has no time for measly normal friends.

Miley: Ok stop playing the guilt card right now or else I wont let you come to tonight's concert.

Oliver: Your bringing us to the concert.

Miley: Yup. I will even let you hang out back stage and ride in the limo.

Lilly: Wow!

Oliver: But wont people check up on who we are and eventually come to the conclusion that you're Hannah Montana.

Miley: Ohh that's true.

Lilly: Do you have to ruin every good and exciting moment in my life.

Oliver: Sorry.

Miley: Its okay plus I have an idea,

Lilly: Great fill me in.

Miley: We can disguise you. Both of you. I have clothes, wigs, jewelry anything you need to look like a star. That way no one will recognize you and just think that your Hannah's friends. Thus making you too also famous.

Lilly: Genius.

Oliver: You really think it will work?

Jackson: Hey it works for her.

Miley: Jackson can you for once stay out of others conversations.

Jackson: No can do.

Miley: Gosh brothers are so annoying.

Jackson: But not as much as sisters.

Miley picked up a newspaper and threw it at Jackson. He dodged it and missed but as soon as he was back to the position he was before he was hit square in the nose.

Jackson: Owww.

Miley: Nice shot.

Lilly: That's why I signed up for basketball.

Miley: Hmm interesting. Lets get on the move. First Miley helped Lilly pick out clothes. Lily's clothes fit her style and she topped off her disguise with a short glossy purple wig. Nest came Oliver. Luckily Miley kept some of Jackson's nice clothes in her closet. The two were around the same size and the clothes seemed to fit Oliver pretty nicely. Next came the hair she had no clue what to do. Then she discovered a boy's wig at the bottom of her wigs trunk, it had been her dads and it cover all of Oliver's brown hair. It was a dirty blonde color and it also suited him well. In less then an hour Lilly Truscott had become Lola Lofanda and Oliver Oken had become Owen Someowen. **(AN: Most likely this name will change but it depends if Oliver gets another name on the show so for now I will leave it as Owen cause not only do I love that name but its also the first name of my favorite comedian.) **The three walked outside and into Miley's dad's car. The were transferred into a limo before they reached the airport. At the airport they were put on an exclusive jet and headed towards the concert. They were up for a night of surprises.


	6. Chapter 6

R and R Please I'm new to this sort oft thing and I want people to like my stories cause I just do. Hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana I just write fan fictions for it.

Chapter 6

Oliver: This is so amazing do you think we will meet someone famous.

They were back stage at the concert while Miley was performing. From back stage they could hear her perform Who Said.

Lilly: Hello Oliver we are famous.

Oliver: Ohhh

Lilly: But this is pretty cool. Plus Miley said there would be a party afterwards.

Oliver: Ohhh.

They two continued to sit and watch their friend perform. Then Oliver got hungry and decided to go get a pretzel. He went to the food table and picked one up. A girl approached him from behind.

Tracy: Excuse me who are you?

Oliver: Oh I'm Owen, Hannah's friend.

Tracy: Really, Hannah never told me she had a boyfriend.

Oliver: Oh you have that wrong. Hannah and I are just friends.

Tracy: Ohh her loss.

Oliver: Excuse me?

Tracy: Nothing. So Owen are you going to the after party?

Oliver: Well Hannah said something about going to the party but we are not sure yet.

Tracy: Well if you do go I will defiantly save you a seat.

Oliver: Thanks but like I said I don't know if we're going and most likely I'll stick close to Hannah.

Tracy: Oh we'll just see about that.

Oliver: Okay? Bye and I guess I'll see you later.

Oliver started to walk away back towards Lilly. Leaving Tracy to herself.

Tracy: Yes, you will see me later. This is going to be a truly juicy night.

Oliver made it back to Lilly and sat down.

Oliver: You meet the strangest people at these concerts.

Lilly: Tell me about it. I just say a guy sliding on his head while playing the harmonica.

Miley had finished her concert a little while after. Her friends approached her when she was done changing and into her normal yet still Hannah cloths.

Miley: So you guys want to come to the after party with me.

Lilly: Of course! Why else do you think we came?

Oliver gave Lilly a slight kick.

Lilly: I mean we came to see you and watch you perform you4r awesome job.

Miley: Great! Lets get going then.

The three went into the limo and drove a few blocks to where the party was held.

Oliver: Are you sure your dad is okay with this?

Miley: Yes Owen he is perfectly fine with this I went over it with him three times. Plus there is security packed up to Wazoo.

Lilly: Where's that? Montana?

Reporter: Did someone say Montana?

Reporter 2: Look there's Hannah Montana.

A group of reporters surround Miley and manage to separate her from Lilly and Oliver.

Oliver: Oh no Lola what are we going to do.

Lilly: No clue lets think of something after the party.

Oliver: But Lola, Hannah needs our help now.

Lilly: Yeah I know I was just messing with you here's my plan.

Oliver huddled into Lilly to get everything they needed. One minute later they were ready set for their plan. Oliver walked up to the reporters and peaked through them to see if Miley was all right then he unleashed the plan.

Oliver: Like look over there its Jesse McCartney!

The reporters quickly left Miley to go after Jesse who actually was there and received a big surprise from a massive group of reporters.

Lilly: Nice job Owen. Now lets move.

The group finally made it inside the building where the party was held.

Lilly: Wow do the parties always look like this.

Miley: Yup.

Oliver: Do the girls always look like this.

Miley didn't get to respond to that because Oliver was already on his way.

Miley: He's desperate.

Lilly: Uhhuh.

Miley: I knew you would agree because you are always there right by my side.

Miley turns to her side to find that Lilly has also taken off.

Miley: Boy my friends are so loyal.

LILLY

Lilly was walking around on the dance floor and wandered out side and found a whole bunch of people playing basketball.

Lilly: They have a basketball court at a fancy place like this.

Dana: Duh this is where there the stars come to party and they give us what we want and we like wanted a basketball court.

Lilly: Cool can I play.

Rob: Sure we can use a cheerleader.

Lilly: Oh no I meant basketball.

Rob: Excuse me, but this is hardcore boy's basketball.

Lilly: Well maybe I can show how good I am.

Rob: Um let me think…. NO!

Lilly: Come on I've got game.

Rob: Uh huh sure.

Lilly: What you don't believe me.

Rob: No I'm sure your good playing girls basketball.

Lilly: Oh please I smoke the rest of those girls.

Rob: I'm sure you do. Now please go away.

Lilly: No.

Rob: Excuse me?

Lilly: You heard me.

Rob: You don't have what it takes girl.

Lilly: I'll have you know that I signed up for boy's basketball.

Rob: Do the word's you will be plummed come to mind.

Lilly: Shut up and give me that ball.

Lilly swiped the ball from Rob.

Lilly: One on one, right her, right now.

Rob: You're on.

Lilly and Rob played in a very aggressive game of basketball. Surprisingly Lilly was able to keep up with him and score a few points. The two went at another for half an hour. The two were tired and worn out so they quit. The score was tied when they had finished. Rob walked over to the grass where he had a bottle of water. Lilly followed him.

Rob: Wow your pretty good.

Lilly: Thank you.

Rob: Way better then I thought you would be.

Lilly: Thank you.

Rob: I mean no girl has been able to keep up with me like that and you did. You beat the odds so congrats.

Lilly: Thank you.

Rob: By the way my name is Rob. Rob Pepperdillio.

Lilly: My names Lola. Lola Lofanda.

Rob: Nice to meet you Lola. So how are you famous?

Lilly: I'm Hannah Montana's best friend.

Rob: Really I love Hannah. She is awesome, so do you get to see her perform a lot.

Lilly: Yeah.

Rob: Great then I'm going to have to go to more of her concert's.

Lilly: Why?

Rob: Cause I would like to see you again.

Lilly: Really?

Rob: Yeah. Your awesome Lola.

Lilly: You really think so?

Rob: Totally. By the way do you skateboard?

Lilly: Yeah how did you know.

Rob: Well first of all your shirt says I LOVE TO SKATEBOARD.

Lilly: Ohh.

Rob: Second of all only someone who skateboards would be able to keep up with another skateboarder.

Lilly: You skate!

Rob: Of course. Skateboarding is my life. I live and breathe it.

Lilly: That's so cool.

Rob: Yeah I know. That's why you should be a cheerleader.

Lilly: But you just said I'm an awesome basketball player.

Rob: You are and I'm not saying you should give it up. I'm saying you should try and do both.

Lilly: What make's you think I would be good at cheerleading.

Rob: Okay, I have seen cheerleader's moves, and I know cheerleaders that are skateboarders.

Lilly: Yeah so?

Rob: So. Those cheerleading skateboarders are awesome because they combine their skateboard moves with their cheerleading.

Lilly: Really?

Rob: Yeah and it is so awesome and unbelieveible.

Lilly: That's really great I'll have to look into that,

Rob: Great let me know how it turns out.

Lilly: I will.

Rob: Great.

Rob and Lilly stand up at the same time.

Rob: I hope we can see each other again okay.

Lilly: Okay. Bye.

Rob: Bye.

Lilly walked away with new pride, ambitions, joy, sweat, and a new crush.

OLIVER

Oliver: That's right ladies I'm your man. Just call me Flowen Owen.

Girl: Whatever loser.

Oliver: I know you love me and don't need to hide it.

Girl 2: Get away freak.

Oliver: Deny me ladies but don't forget your love is waiting.

Girl 3: Do you think we should call security?

Girl: No he's probably more famous then us. I mean look at that hair it's so straight. You need to be rich to have that straight of hair.

Girl 2: I agree it's so straight it almost looks like a wig.

Girl: Creepy.

Girl 3: Come on girls lets go before he has us kicked out.

The three girls scurry away from Oliver.

Oliver: Was it something I said?

Stacy: There was nothing wrong with what you said.

Oliver: Woo jeez where did you come from.

Stacy: I've been here silly.

Oliver: Okay

Stacy: Ha-ha you're so silly.

Oliver: Um yeah you're the girl from backstage right.

Stacy: Of course silly.

Oliver: Could you please stop calling me silly.

Stacy: See that's so silly, silly.

Oliver: Uh okay have you seen Hannah anywhere?

Stacy: Ugh like why do you care about where she is?

Oliver: Cause she brought me here.

Stacy: So she is your girlfriend.

Oliver: No, Hannah and I are just friends.

Stacy: Great then you wouldn't mind going out with me.

Oliver: Excuse me?

Stacy: You heard me silly.

Oliver: What did I tell you about calling me that?

Stacy: I think it will be a cute boyfriend name.

Oliver: I don't want to go out with you.

Stacy: Uhh yes you do.

Oliver: What makes you say that?

Stacy: Look Owen. I get what I want and that's how it's been for my whole life.

Oliver: Well this time that ain't happening.

Stacy: Oh really.

Oliver: Yeah really.

Stacy: Okay.

Stacy got up to walk away but quickly turned around and grabbed Oliver. Then she kissed him, and she kissed him hard. She kissed him right in front of everyone including Miley. Oliver managed to break away from her clenches only to see Miley walking out the back door. He followed after her and went into the cool and crisp night.


	7. Chapter 7

R and R Please I'm new to this sort oft thing and I want people to like my stories cause I just do. Hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana I just write fan fictions for it.

Chapter 7

Oliver: Miley! Miley!

He had been looking for her in this humungous garden maze for a little over an hour, still no luck on finding his best friend. He searched path after path and had no luck. He was unable to look over the shrubs that were seven feet high and his feet were sore. Yet Oliver was not going to give up. He decided half an hour ago to disregard calling her Hannah because most likely no one cared about what was happening in a private garden. About ten minutes later he heard a slight crying sound and followed his ears to the sound. In the middle of the giant maze there sat Miley. She had taken off her Hannah wig and was sitting on a stone bench.

Oliver: Miles. Miles.

Miley: Leave me alone.

Oliver: Miles what's wrong.

Miley: I said leave me alone.

Oliver: No, now tell me what's wrong.

Miley: Bull Oliver you know exactly what's wrong.

Oliver: Are you talking about that freaky girl?

Miley: Yeah you really must think she's something.

Oliver: Yeah she sure is a loser.

Miley: Uh huh sure.

Oliver: I'm serious she was all over me.

Miley: You know that's the same line Cooper's sister used on Jackson.

Oliver: Oh yeah and how did that turn out.

Miley: It turned out that his sister was using Cooper to get to my brother.

Oliver: What?

Miley: Yeah kind of like your using me to get to girls.

Oliver: What that's crazy. Miles I would never do that to you.

Miley: Uh huh sure.

Oliver: I'm serious Miley. I would never do something like that to hurt our friendship because nothing is more important then our friendship.

Miley: How can I believe that?

Oliver: Just trust me.

Miley: How?

Oliver: Just believe in what I'm saying, trust in my actions, and never abandon our friendship.

Miley: That seems like a lot of work.

Oliver: Hey it worked for Lilly and me and look how that turned out.

Miley: It seems to have turned out nicely.

Oliver: See and it does work out nicely.

Miley: I guess your right and I guess I owe you an apology and thanks.

Oliver: I'll take the apology but not the thanks.

Miley: Why not, what's wrong with the thanks.

Oliver: Well you figured a lot of things out on your own Miles.

Miley: Oh well but I'm still going to say thanks.

Oliver: Okay but I won't hold you on that.

Miley: Fine then. Last one inside is a rotten pop star.

Oliver: Then you can kiss your career as Hannah Montana goodbye.

Miley: Oh yeah whatever.

Oliver and Miley ran as fast as they could inside. Oliver accidentally but maybe yet purposely took a wrong turn. Thus his wrong turn was actually a short cut and he made it back to the party first.

Miley: You beat me.

Oliver: Yeah and I even took a wrong turn on purpose.

Miley: Why did you do that. Are you saying you wanted me to win?

Oliver: Yeah after all I'm already a bad pop star and I would hate to see Hannah Montana go bad.

Miley: Oh that's sweet of you Oliver.

Oliver: You think so?

Miley: I know so. Now lets go inside it's a little cold.

Miley just about walked into the party without her wig on.

Oliver: Woo stop right there.

Miley: What?

Oliver: Your wig.

Miley: Oh I almost forgot thanks for reminding me.

She placed the wig on her head and quickly rushed into the party. Oliver thought this was really strange because Miley never forgets about her Hannah disguise protocols. Unless of course she comes to realizations or gets really flustered. This was quite an odd night and Oliver later forgot about it, as did Miley. Well at least part of it. The part that rang in her mind was what Oliver said. He told her to trust him and from then on out she would. Miley's dad who was disguised as a limo driver came to pick them up an hour or so later. The car was loud the whole way back to the airport and home. The three had so many stories to tell one another and they were so excited because this would not be the last Hannah Montana party they would be going to.

The next day at school was try-out day. Miley was going to try-out for cheerleading and track. Lilly was going to try-out for basketball and cheerleading. Oliver reluctantly was trying out for basketball and track.

TRACK

Oliver: Why did I let you put me up to this?

Miley: Come on Oliver you wouldn't want poor me to try out for track by myself.

Oliver: But what is the whole idea of this sport?

Miley: You run around a track in a circle and try to beat the other runners to the finish.

Oliver: Right.

Coach Peterson: So Stewart and …. Oken?

Oliver: Yes?

Coach Peterson: Your kidding right?

Miley: Why is everyone so hard on you about sports?

Oliver: It's a long story.

FLASHBACK

Teacher: Now that's one step up and two steps back. One step up and two steps back.

Mrs. Oken: This looks wonderful oh I can wait till I put my child in your world-class dance academy.

Teacher: Oh we will teach your daughter to be the best of the best. Where is she by the way?

Mrs. Oken: Oliver!

Oliver sheepishly peeked around the corner and advanced forward in a blue leotard.

Teacher: A boy?

Mrs. Oken: Yes of course I want my little boy to be one of the best dancers.

Oliver: Mommy I want to be in baseball not dance.

Mrs. Oken: Oliver, how many times have I told you. You will never amount to anything if you play those sports.

Oliver: But Mommy!

Mrs. Oken: Oliver! Silence!

Oliver: Yes Mommy.

Mrs. Oken: Great so when does he start?

Teacher: Tomorrow and don't be late!

Mrs. Oken: Great, isn't this exciting Oliver!

Oliver: No.

Three Years Later

Teacher: Thank you Seaview Elementary. We are happy to perform for you and now may I present our dance troupe.

Thoughts had been racing through Oliver's mind all during the performance. His mother told him no one would ever know he was in dance and even though he was performing in front of the whole elementary no one would notice his identity. That was until his teacher came out on stage.

Teacher: And we would like to thank our star dancer. Oliver Oken!

Gasps, whispers, and laughs were heard throughout the crowd.

Teacher: Young Oliver has been in our class for three years and he is considered our best.

Chad: Hey Oken how's about you dance for us.

Lucas: Yeah Oken do you think you can teach me how to dance. I mean I would love to be a ballerina just like you.

The crowd went into an uproar. Oliver ran off stage in tears. He was just humiliated in front of everyone in the whole school. Everyone knew his secret and no coach would believe he had what it takes to play sports.

END OF FLASHBACK

Miley: Are you serious?

Oliver: Sadly yes.

Coach Peterson: Fine Oken let's see what you got.

Oliver ran around the track. Sadly he fell before he reached the first turn. Coach Peterson rolled his eyes and called Miley up. Her time was perfect and she was asked to be on the team. Yet she gave up the offer because Oliver didn't make the team. Also because she had late night practices and her concerts were late at night. So she had to sacrifice track for her better love. Oliver on the other hand had to go to his next try-out. Basketball.

BASKETBALL

Coach: Lets go boys.

Lilly: Excuse me?

Coach: And girl.

They had to complete one hundred jumping jacks without taking a rest in order to make it onto the next round of basketball. Lilly was still going while Oliver on the other hand had only made it through twenty jumping jacks. He approached Lilly from behind.

Oliver: So how are your jumping jacks going?

Lilly: Great just great.

Oliver: Cool I got out, whipped out at twenty- one.

Lilly: It was twenty.

Oliver: You counted?

Lilly: No the coach announced it to everyone.

Oliver: Oh yeah.

Lilly: Finally.

She had finished one hundred jumping jacks without breaking a sweat.

Coach: Nice job boy's.

Lilly: Coach what about me?

Coach: And Lilly. Now we will continue with the rest of the try-outs. You get ten shots; you must make seven of them.

Lilly made nine out of the ten.

Coach: Great job boy's we will continue tomorrow with try-outs.

Lilly: Coach what about me?

Coach: And Lilly!

Lilly walked out of try-outs with Oliver walking behind.

Oliver: I think you made the team.

Lilly: I hope so; the coach didn't seem to be too interested in you.

Oliver: So you smoke like everyone else at the try-outs.

Lilly: You think so?

Oliver: I know so.

Next up was cheerleading. Oliver had to announce while Miley and Lilly tried out. This was going to be one interesting try-out.

Look out for chapter eight coming up real soon. Hope you enjoyed. Please R and R.


	8. Chapter 8

R and R Please I'm new to this sort oft thing and I want people to like my stories cause I just do. Hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana I just write fan fictions for it.

Chapter 8

Lilly and Miley were warming up for cheerleading. While Oliver was busy messing with his sound box, trying every sound he could find to match things going around him. This was annoying everyone as usual.

Lilly: So will you be able to be in cheerleading considering your situation?

Miley: Yup because these games are in early afternoon. I'll be able to make it to that certain place. What about you don't you have to cheerlead for boy's games?

Lilly: Yeah but I don't think I will actually make it on the squad. I'm just doing this for fun.

Miley: Oh I see. Good luck anyways.

Lilly: You too.

Oliver: Everybody lets get ready for another cheerleading try-outs. Of course I volunteered myself to oversee and announce for this event. I also know that you ladies don't mind listening to me. Remember if you want to spend a little bit of time with me Smoken Oken. That's right ladies my number is 555-0127. That's 555-0127.

Coach: Shut it Oken.

Oliver: Yes maam.

Coach: Great now lets get your cheer on ladies.

Miley tried out first. She was okay and could possibly be on the squad. That was until Lilly tried out. Her cheer was awesome full of cartwheels and flips. Also known as the perfect cheer.

Coach: Lilly that was amazing. Miley your mascot.

Miley: What! No way I don't want to be mascot.

Coach: Well who else is going to be Pirate Pete?

Miley: Why not Oliver he doesn't play any sports.

Coach: Great idea. Oken your our new mascot.

Oliver: What!

Coach: You heard me. You have a few years of dance experience so you can be mascot.

Snickers were heard though out the crowd.

Oliver: But. But.

Coach: You will get to hang out with the rest of the cheerleaders at practices.

Oliver: You've got yourself a new mascot. Yeah.

Coach: And Lilly you made head cheerleader!

Lilly: Really?

Coach: Yes really. You get to cheerlead for every boy's game.

Miley: You should go for it. You don't even know if you made the basketball team, plus the coach is like really unfair and mean.

Lilly: I guess so but it still kind of stinks that I can't do both.

Miley: Yeah but look on the bright side. You have Oliver on the squad with you so things should go by really quickly with him by your side. Now I can watch both of you at the same time, together.

Lilly: Yeah and I'll still be able to cheer you on at your obligation.

Miley: Yup, everything works out great.

So by the end of the day all three had the sports they wanted to play. Lilly had given up basketball for cheerleading. Oliver who didn't even try out made mascot. Miley didn't make any team but she still got to be Hannah Montana.

Jackson was sitting in the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream. He heard a knock on the door and opened door to see who was there but no one was at the door. He went back to his ice cream until he heard another knock at the door. He went to answer it again and still no one there. So he left the door open and checked around the porch. That was until he heard the door slam behind him. He quickly went to the door to open it but it was locked. He even turned the knob both ways and it was yet still locked then he heard laughing. He peeked through the window only to find someone staring right back at him.

Jenny: I told you I would find a way.

Jackson: You!

Jenny: You bet. I told you I would figure out and find proof that Hannah Montana lived here. Now I can expose her true identity.

Jackson: Why are you doing this?

Jenny: Because for once I want the big story and to finally get the fame I just deserve.

Jackson: Your crazy. You'll never find what you're looking for.

Jenny: Who cares, I have a hunch and I'm going to follow it and you are not going to stop me.

Jackson: We'll see about that.

Jenny: Oh well I'm off to ransack your house, tootles.

Jenny disappeared from the window and started throwing things around.

Jackson: I need to call someone for help.

He couldn't call the cops because he couldn't let them investigate and find out Miley's identity. He couldn't call Miley because she was at practice and she couldn't risk his nosey neighbors hearing. He couldn't call his dad because then his dad would have been angry because once again he had screwed up and he wanted to show his dad that he could do something right for once by himself. So there was only one other person to call. Jackson quickly dialed his only helps number.

Jackson: Hey Coop, its me I need your help. I'll fill you in when you get here; Meet me at the front door.

Cooper: Okay, I'm coming.

Jackson: Great, hurry.

Cooper arrived two minutes later. Jackson quickly filled him in with the best fake story he could because Cooper didn't know about Hannah Montana.

Cooper: So a crazy ex- girlfriend from Tennessee has come back for revenge ob you?

Jackson: Yup.

Cooper: She locked herself in your house why?

Jackson: She's convinced that she can find something in my house that could make me move back to Tennessee.

Cooper: That's crazy.

Jackson: Most defiantly now lets move.

Cooper raised Jackson into a tree because he wasn't very much of a climber. He climbed up to the patio door remembering that he had left it unlocked earlier. But Jenny had locked him out of that door also. He had to think of a way to get in. His dad had been meaning to get new windows so he thought he would just break the old ones. Jackson took a patio chair and smashed it into the window.

Cooper: Jackson why did you break the window?

Jackson: My dad wants new windows anyway.

Cooper: Aren't those the new windows though.

Jackson: Whatcha talkin' bout Coop?

Cooper: I'm talking about last week. Your dad was home and he got new windows. You on the other hand went to the arcade. I came over to see you but you weren't home so I helped your dad put in the windows. Now you just broke the new windows.

Jackson: You've gotta be kidding?

Cooper: Nope. You a dead men no matter what.

Jackson: Awe Jeez. Let's just worry about it later and get rid of the girl who broke into my house.

Cooper: Okay, lets go.

Jackson and Cooper snuck through the window and followed the trail of trash to Miley's room. There they found Jenny just about to enter Miley's closet.

Jackson: No!

Jackson lunged at Jenny causing her to topple over and fall on the ground. She was knocked unconscious by his lunge and lay on the floor. Cooper on the other hand pulled Miley's clothes away to discover the Hannah Montana closet.

Jackson: Cooper?

He stood in complete shock when he ventured into the closet. He saw the Hannah Montana logos all around and couldn't believe his eyes.

Jackson: Cooper listen.

Cooper: You know you could have told me. I would've understood.

Jackson: Really?

Cooper: Totally I mean this is a big shock to me but I can keep her secret.

Jackson: You sure?

Cooper: Very sure. Miley' s secret is safe with me.

Jackson: Thanks Coop you're a real pal.

Cooper: Yeah I know. Now lets get this crazy ex-girlfriend out of here.

Jackson: Actually she's not my ex-girlfriend. She's a crazy news reporter.

Cooper: That makes sense because I knew you could never get a girlfriend.

Jackson: Hey!

Cooper: I'm joking. You'll have a girlfriend someday Jackson just not today.

Jackson: Yeah I guess your right.

Cooper: Great, now lets move her before she wakes up.

Jackson: Where are we going to put her?

Cooper: I'm thinking park bench.

Jackson: Good idea. Then we'll come back here and order new windows along with one of those top-notch security systems.

Cooper: You mean the booby-trapped ones that get unleashed when censored alarms are set off.

Jackson: Exactly.

Cooper: Cool, I can't wait to see those.

Jackson: Yup lets go.

Jackson and Cooper carried Jenny to a park bench and laid her down. Then they ran home cleaned up the window mess, called the window company and asked them to install replacement windows. He had to spend all of his money from Fairmine to pay for the broken windows. While t hey waited for the windows the two cleaned the Stewart house. They also ordered a top-notch security system. They would tell Robbie about the importance of it later on. They finished everything they needed to just as Robbie walked in.

Robbie: So Jackson what was it like having the house to yourself?

Jackson: It was great wasn't it Coop.

Cooper: Yup just great.

Robbie walked over to find the ice cream sitting out.

Robbie: Jackson! You left the ice cream out how many times have I told you not to leave the ice cream out.

Jackson: Sorry dad.

Robbie: Gosh boy I just don't know if I can leave you home alone anymore without you making a mess.

Jackson: Believe me dad you have know idea.

Robbie: Uh huh. We'll see about that.

Jackson/Cooper: We sure will.


	9. Chapter 9

R and R Please I'm new to this sort oft thing and I want people to like my stories cause I just do. Hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana I just write fan fictions for it.

Chapter 9

(Johnny Collins is really out of character but I need to make him that way to make him fit in with the story. I'm sorry to all the Johnny fans but he's this way because it kind of fits. Personally I like Johnny.)

They had been studying with one another for about two months. They had not told anyone about their study sessions and no one ever knew. He knew her secret, she had told him because she felt he was one of her friends. He agreed not to tell and he wouldn't tell to protect her. He told her he loved Hannah Montana and said he would support her though out it all. She thanked him for this and they grew tight. Yet no one knew about them.

Miley: So you carry the one and multiply the nine. What do you get?

Johnny: Um 36?

Miley: That's right. You're really getting this math.

Johnny: All thanks to you.

Miley: Really?

Johnny: Really.

He leaned in slowly and she slowly did the same. Then he kissed her and she kissed him back.

Miley: Johnny.

Johnny: Yeah?

Miley: Does this mean that you and I are?

Johnny: Together.

Miley: Yeah.

Johnny: I think it does.

He kissed her a second time. Then came the sound of Miley' s cell phone. So she answered it.

Miley: Hello.

Oliver: Hey Miles.

Miley: Hey Oliver.

Oliver: So are you coming to the mall with Lilly and I?

Miley: I don't know probably. Where are you guys?

Oliver: Lilly wanted to pick up a book so we're in the fiction section of the library. Crazy right.

Miley: Yeah right.

Miley and Johnny were in the fifth isle of the fiction section of the library. So Oliver and Lilly were close. She couldn't let them find her.

Oliver: Where are you?

Miley: Umm I'm umm.

Oliver: Your signal sounds close? Are you at the library?

Miley: What no that's crazy. Why would I be at the library when you guys are already there?

Johnny got the hint that he should leave. He gave her a quick kiss good-bye and headed out of the library.

Oliver: Ugh.

Miley: What?

Oliver: He shouldn't even be here.

Miley: Who?

Oliver: Johnny Collins. Why the heck would a jerk like him be at a library?

Miley: Don't be so harsh Oliver.

Oliver: I'm serious he's a jerk. He often dates like three girls at one time. He seems all great at first but then he unleashes his dark side over time.

Miley: That's crazy talk Oliver. You need to cut back on those Star Wars movies.

Oliver: I'm serious. He may seem nice to you but he's not as good as he seems.

Miley: Uh huh.

Oliver: Miley lis….

Lilly turns the corner to see Miley on her cell phone.

Lilly: Miley!

Oliver: Was that just Lilly?

Miley: Uhh Yes.

Oliver: So you are at the library?

Miley: Uhh Yes.

Oliver: Oh okay. I'll be right over.

Miley: Okay.

Miley hung up her phone and went over to Lilly.

Lilly: You got here fast. I told Oliver to call you and tell you to come over here and you came in like two minutes.

Miley: I was close by.

Lilly: Oh I see, that's cool. Are you ready to go to the mall?

Miley: Sure.

Lilly: Great I'll go find Oliver.

Lilly disappeared behind a bookshelf. Oliver snuck up to where Miley was. He went over to her stuff that she had left on the table. There he found one of her books wide open. There was a note folded in the middle of the book. It had Miley' s name on the front of it. He grabbed it out of the book. Then he heard Lilly's voice.

Lilly: Hey Miley, have you seen Oliver?

Miley: No.

Lilly: Maybe he went outside already. His patience is the size of a peanut. So grab your stuff and let's go.

Miley walked over to the unoccupied table she sat her stuff at. She quickly grabbed her stuff and headed out of the library. She didn't notice Oliver who had hidden underneath the small table. He stayed behind and opened Miley' s note.

_Miley,_

_I just wanted too ask you if you would like to go to the school dance with me on Friday. I would appreciate if you said yes. Thanks._

_-Johnny_

He quickly shoved the note into his pocket and walked out of the library hoping that Miley had not read the note from Johnny. He met up with Lilly and Oliver at the front of the library.

Lilly: Great your out. I thought you crawled somewhere and died.

Oliver: Ha-ha funny.

Miley: Come on lets go to the mall.

Oliver: Yeah lets go.

The three spent their Tuesday afternoon at the mall. Then they went home to go to bed. When Miley came home she found a huge surprise. Jackson was setting up this odd looking system.

Miley: Jackson what are you doing?

Jackson: I'm setting up your security.

Miley: Your what?

Robbie: Jackson volunteered to set up a security system to make the house safer.

Miley: And you trust him.

Robbie: Hey if he fails this time he owes me fifty bucks and he has to clean the house for the next two months.

Miley: Great idea Jackson. I wish you tons of luck, after all the pressure is all on you.

Jackson: Hey leave me alone; you know how I get under pressure.

Miley: My point exactly.

Jackson: Why you little.

Miley: Hey don't blame me and get to work on the security system.

Jackson rolled his eyes and continued to work on the security system. He was able to finish it just before midnight. Little did he know that he forgot to shut the panel that controlled the system? He had neglected to take care of the mouse problem the Stewarts had come in contact with a month ago. Thus a mouse had wandered its way into the control panel. Thus causing a problem for the next people to come into the Stewart home.

**So there's chapter 9. It's shorter then my other chapter's so sorry. I'm thinking the next chapter will be longer considering I know what's going to happen. And oh is it good. Please R and R.**


	10. Chapter 10

R and R Please I'm new to this sort oft thing and I want people to like my stories cause I just do. Hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana I just write fan fictions for it.

Chapter 10

The Stewart family was sitting in the kitchen that morning. Discussing their daily to do things and just being their normal selves.

Robbie: So you managed to get the security system in?

Jackson: Yup, if anyone tries to get in the house will go into lockdown, and any wrong movement inside the house will cause Sam to be activated.

Miley: Sam?

Jackson: Security. Automated. Machine.

Miley: Sounds more like a Ralf.

Jackson: Ralf?

Miley: Yeah you know Ralf.

Jackson: And what does Ralf stand for?

Miley: Nothing it just sounds better.

Jackson: Huh you know it does sound better.

Robbie: You know what sounds good to me?

Jackson: What?

Robbie: You two getting to school.

Jackson: Dad you have nothing to worry about as soon as Cooper comes we will leave.

Miley: Yeah as soon as Lilly comes I will be on my way.

Robbie: Okay but hurry up because I'm headed out.

The phone rings and Miley answers it.

Miley: Hello.

Lilly: Miley hurry landing in 50 seconds.

Miley: Why hurry?

Lilly: Cause Jackson's friend is chasing us and Oliver has a tight cling on my ribs.

Miley: What!

Lilly: Oliver tripped Cooper, so now he's chasing us.

Miley: Wait is Oliver on your skateboard?

Lilly: Yeah how did you know.

Miley: I can hear him screaming.

Lilly: Okay make my landing 15 seconds.

Miley: Got it.

Miley hangs up the phone and Robbie starts to walk toward the door and opens it.

Robbie: I'll be home at…..

Robbie didn't finish because he was soon knocked over by Lilly and Oliver on Lilly's skateboard. When he got back up he was again knocked over this time by Cooper. Who was to busy plowing through the door to notice him.

Robbie: Gosh people don't you realize what you do to me.

He got no response only blank stares.

Robbie: Fine don't say anything. You guys should also remember to shut this door your wasting all this precious energy. Good-bye now.

Robbie walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Cooper: Jeez your dad's strict.

Jackson: Yeah but he has his reasons.

Cooper: Well I'm about to break his reasons.

Jackson: How so?

Cooper: I have to resume attacking your sister's friend.

Oliver: I'll be going now.

Oliver rushes to the door and turns the handle. Suddenly a loud beeping comes from the main security system consol.

Miley: What's that.

Miley's question was answered when she heard clicking coming from every door and window in the house.

Lilly: Miley? Why is your house clicking at us?

Miley: Lilly I think we're locked in.

Jackson: No were not. I set the system to lock up when no one was in the house.

Miley: Then what is that clicking.

Jackson: I don't know.

Cooper: I'm sure nothings wrong. Oken turn the handle.

Oliver: But the house is locked.

Cooper: No it's not.

Oliver: Then explain why I can't move the handle.

Oliver twisted the handle one way then the other.

Cooper: Your just not moving the handle hard enough. Move over.

Cooper did the same as Oliver. He could not open the door either so he started shaking the handle forcibly. Then a computer voice came.

Voice: Struggle at door. Unidentified Life forms located in locked house. Security system Active. Initiating Sam newly named Ralf. Ralf under program labeled Search.

Suddenly a red ball floated out of the security panel.

Computer: Ralf Search.

The five teenagers quickly ran to the door. Each of them tugged on the handle.

Computer: Problem located at Front door. Ralf execute Defense program.

Jackson: We're dead!

Miley: Why?

Jackson: This thing is about too….

Computer: Lockdown initiated. Lockdown in 20, 19, 18, 17…

Jackson: Run!

The five split up and ran for hiding places.

JACKSON

I ran for the nearest place I could find. I knew that the house would go into complete and absolute lockdown in less then 20 seconds. Yet I failed to tell everyone else this. I heard the timer counting down quickly. I quickly ran for my dad's bedroom. Except when I got there I saw someone already in there.

LILLY

I was kind of freaked out by the whole situation. One minute I was riding to Miley's house in my skateboard with Oliver holding on and cutting off my circulation. The next minute I'm screaming my lungs out looking for somewhere to hide. Why exactly was I running you ask. I myself have no clue. All I know is that Jackson told me to run, so I'm running. I found the nearest place I could. Miley's dad's room. A few seconds later a tall person quickly opened the door.

COOPER

I wasn't really sure where I would hide. I ran past Jackson's bedroom. I wouldn't want to hide in there cause it's not clean. How can that kid stay in such a messy room. I mean first he has trouble baking a cake now he can't clean his own room. Anyways I ran past Robbie's room, it would be rude to intrude on his room. Apparently Jackson didn't respect his dad cause he ran straight for his dad's bedroom. I ran for the only open and sensible place Miley's room. I quickly ran to her bedroom and saw her closet door wide open. I ran for her closet because it was wide open. I ran inside to find my two worst nightmares staring right back at me.

MILEY

This is all Jackson's fault. I knew this security system was a stupid idea. Wait till dad finds out about this. He will be so busted, bet he will be grounded for 3 maybe 4 months tops. Well apparently I need to find a place to hide. What could be better then hiding somewhere in which I'm surrounded by my cloths? I ran to my closet only to discover that I had been followed.

OLIVER

I wasn't really sure what was going on but I'm use to it by now. Miley and Lilly keep secrets from me but I've gotten use to those too. They see me as their brother so they treat me like they treat their brothers. With less respect then their dogs. But like I said I'm use to it by now and their my buddies. I wasn't sure where to run so I decided to follow Miley. Which is something I'm also use too. Following. Whether it's Miley or Lilly I always get the short end of the stick and end up following Miley and Lilly. Not that following them is a bad thing its just well its umm… I often and often as in an everyday basis get made fun of for hanging with Miley and Lilly. Cause their girls. What's wrong with hanging out with girls you ask? I personally have no clue. Story of my life. Anyways I was following Miley and followed her to her closet. She turned around and saw me and questioned me.

Miley: Did you follow me?

Oliver: Yeah.

Miley: Why?

Oliver: Who else am I supposed to follow?

Miley: You didn't need to follow anyone.

Oliver: I'm use to it.

Miley: What are you….

We turned around to see Cooper at the door. I could tell what Miley was thinking. She was thinking oh shoot my secret is out. Once he entered the room we heard the computer voice.

Computer: Lockdown in 3,2,1.. Lockdown complete.

The door had locked behind them.

Miley: Well this is just great.

Oliver: Not really I mean we're stuck in your closet and now Jackson's friend knows your secret.

Miley gave Oliver a really evil stare the kind that looked like it would tear your head off and throw it too the tigers. Except the tigers didn't want the head so they just threw it in a big plastic bag and buried it. Now its forgotten and rotting away every second it continues to stay there. Or you could just say it was a very heavy stare either way it's descriptive.

Cooper: Woah Woah Miley, before you rip Oliver's head off and throw it too the tigers listen to me. I knew about your secret.

Miley: You did?

Cooper: Yeah, I found out on my own.

Oliver: Really?

Cooper: Sort of. You see it started back a few days ago.

Cooper told the two the story. They listened in shock realizing how close it had come to Miley's secret being exposed.

Oliver: So you and Jackson managed to hide this?

Cooper: Pretty much.

Miley: And you managed so far not to let my secret slip.

Cooper: Yup and I'm going to continue doing keeping it.

Miley: Why are you doing this just for me?

Cooper: Well you and Jackson. Cause if people find out that means you will have to leave and that means Jackson leaves. And Jackson is my best friend and he can't leave.

Oliver: Wait if anyone finds out your secret you have to leave?

Miley: Basically. I mean what else am I supposed to do. It's common sense Oliver.

Oliver: Does that mean I'll never be able to see you again.

Miley: You will see me as Hannah.

Oliver: I'm not sure I understand.

Miley: I'll have to get rid of my old life, as Miley and become Hannah full time. Cause I wouldn't be able to live a normal life as Miley if everyone knew I was Hannah.

Cooper: Man life as a super star must really stink.

Miley: You don't know the half of it.

Oliver: So any ideas on how to get out of here.

Cooper: Actually yeah. Air vents.

Miley: Air vents?

Cooper: Yeah I've looked into these security systems before Jackson purchased it.

Oliver: Why?

Cooper: To see if he was going to get his money's worth.

Miley: Smart. Very Smart.

Cooper: Hey who else was going to check into these things? Jackson's not smart enough to do these sorts of things so someone has too.

Miley: Good point so give us the low down.

Cooper: Okay, there is only one flaw in these security systems. They fail to block air vents.

Miley: Why is that?

Cooper: Cause the people who made it thought it would be impossible for someone to fit through the air vents.

Miley: So there is no system in the air vents?

Cooper: No, there is no system. And that's the flaw cause it is possible for someone to fit through the vents. Especially your vents.

Miley: And why would you say that?

Cooper: One day while I was at your house a large woman fell out of your air vents.

Miley: Roxie.

Oliver: She scares me.

Cooper: She told me that anyone could fit through those vents. Then she flipped out a metal detector.

Miley: She's my security guard.

Cooper: Now it makes sense. I thought she was some creepy aunt of yours. That makes me feel a lot better. So I'll go through the vents and get us out of here.

Oliver: Wait why you?

Cooper: Cause I know these systems and I know what to do to get by them.

Oliver: Good point.

Cooper: Okay. Miley do you have a cell phone?

Miley: No but Oliver always keeps two walkie-talkies in his backpack.

Cooper: Why?

Oliver: Hey you never know when you could use them.

Cooper: Whatever. Give me one of them so I can contact you while I'm in the vents.

Oliver reached into his backpack and pulled out two pink walkie-talkies'.

Cooper: Dude these are pink.

Oliver: I was the top seller in my dance class. Those were my prizes.

Cooper: Has anyone ever told you that you have serious issues?

Oliver: Gosh why can't you all just shut up. I hat how everyone always picks on me. I hate it.

Cooper: Whatever dude. Settle down, I'll see you two later.

Miley: Good luck.

Miley watched Cooper as he traveled up the air vents. He shut the door behind him. Then she turned to Oliver only he wasn't there.

Where is Oliver? What is happening to Jackson and Lilly? You will find out in the next Chapter. Please R and R. I will not write another chapter until I get five more reviews. So please R and R I could use the support. Thanks.


End file.
